Bring me
by Stars-in -Eyes
Summary: Set after Angel S.1. Cordy finds herself in love with Angel. But his heart belongs to Buffy. Cordy wants to end her pain. Can Angel stop her? (song fic.) Pls R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Angel characters, or the song "bring me to life" by evanescence. I only own the plot. *~*~*~*~* Set after the last episode of Angel S.1. *~*~*~*~*~*~* Bring me to life. (Angel style)  
  
It was early evening and Cordelia sat on the roof top thinking about, him, tears fell down her soft cheeks. She couldn't understand why. Why now? She thought. She had been working with him for a year and felt nothing for him before. Was it love? Was it because he risked his life for her fighting Vocah? What ever it was it wasn't going away, whether she liked it or not. She knew that she could never have him, his heart already belonged to some one else and she couldn't bare it. She had to stop the pain.  
  
(How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?) An image of Angel looking deep into Cordelia's eyes popped into Cordy's head.(Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.) Cordy remembered how frightened she was lying in the hospital having the uncontrollable visions. (Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home.) She remembered when they tried to do the cleansing spell at her apartment, she remembered crying on the floor and Angel telling her she was strong.  
  
(Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become.) Cordy thought of when Doyle died and Angel wrapped his arms round her. She long to feel those arms again.  
  
(Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.) Angel walks into his office and finds a note on his desk.(Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life.) His face it horror stricken as he reads the note and he runs out of the office.  
  
(Wake me up inside.) Cordy cries violently. (Wake me up inside.) She stands up and starts to walk to the roof edge. (Call my name and save me from the dark.) She stands on the edge of the roof. (Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.) Angel is running down the street, fast. (Save me from the nothing I've become.) The wind blows Cordy's hair across her face and she pushes it away and looks at the street below. (Bring me to life.)  
  
(Frozen inside without your touch). Angel runs into the building where Cordy is. (Without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead) Angel is running up the building stairs and onto the roof.  
  
(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see.) Angel is frozen at the sight of Cordy on the roof edge. (Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.) Cordy turns around slowly. Her eyes are swollen from the tears; she forces a sort of smile but fails.(I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.) Angel walks towards her slowly with his hand outstretched. (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.) Cordy looks at his outstretched hand then at him, Angel is shaking his head, trying to get her to come down.( Don't let me die here, there must be something more.) Cordy reaches for his hand. (Bring me to life.) She steps down and Angel pulls her into his arms. (Wake me up inside.) Angel and Cordy hug each other tightly. (Wake me up inside.) Angel looks into Cordy's eyes and wipes her tears. (Call my name and save me from the dark). They kiss passionately. (Bid my blood to run, before I come undone). The stop kissing and Cordy burry's her head in Angel's chest. (Save me from the nothing I've become.) They turn side by side and look at the door.(Bring me to life.)  
  
(I've been living a lie.) They slowly begin to walk to the roof door. (There's nothing inside.) They are nearly at the door when Cordy quickly pulls away and starts to run to the edge. (Bring me to life.) Angel runs after her screaming "CORDELIA NO!" but she jumps of the roof.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What d'ya think? Please tell me if it any good. 


End file.
